Raiden The Broken Promise
by Carmichael Masterson
Summary: This FF is a reshape of the Mortal Kombat Legacy series featuring Raiden and the girl that freed him from the mental institute but instead of a girl its a guy. When a promise is broken by a God what do you do?


This story came to me as i was watching the fan made Mortal Kombat Legacy mini series. Especially the Raiden story where he fell to earth and was placed into a mental hospital after telling people he was a God. With the help of a girl he escaped by being stabbed and disappearing leaving her there. I envisioned the story spun a bit differently. This is a story about Betrayal, Love and ultimately Mortal Kombat.

I still remember his abs, hard underneath my roaming hands as I readied the blade to plunge into his heart. Its also a dream that i have almost every night. Every night since Raiden disappeared. After five years of torture in the psychiatric ward after the mysterious disappearance of Raiden id finally tricked the warden that i was mentally sane. Released and free i lived for a while in New York. Working two jobs seven days a week, saving as much money as i could. All the while, when thunderstorms and lightning came around it only fueled my vengeance. My resentment and anger towards the man that broke a promise to me.

The night Raiden disappeared he had promised that he was going to return to the ward and free me. To take me with him and keep me safe and watch over me. I waited until the raping began. That's when i knew that Raiden had broken his promise. Each time one of the guards forced his self onto me i vowed that one day id find Raiden and make him pay for his treachery. The entire time i was in New York i searched and did research on this mystical being. Legends circled around a man who always appeared when storms were greatest.

Taking that as a guide i began to watch weather patterns. And sometimes the most extreme storms centered in east Asia, and reports of a man being struck by lightning began to pop up. Eye witness accounts of a man in white linen shirts and pants stepping out into the pouring rain and being hit by lightning bolts and surviving.

And after six years of pain and anger and resentment towards this unearthly being, i had finally found him. And that is where our story begins.

CHAPTER 1

New York. If you can make it there you can make it anywhere. For the past year and a half i have worked and saved money, and have done my research in my hunt to find him. With each storm that has hit NYC and the lightning and thunder that came with it only fueled my rage and anger towards the man who broke him promise to me. Raiden the man who fell from the sky five years ago into the mental hospital i was at. Claiming to be a God and needing to be released to prepare for a tournament. After the first lobotomizing attempt, i became friends with him upon finding out it didnt work. He asked me to help him and in return he'd return and free me. So i helped. The second time they attempted lobotomizing Raiden they left him in the surgery room to recover and i was able to sneak past the doctors and guards. He looked me in the eyes and told me to stab him and he would be free.

With no time to waste i said my goodbye and asked him once more if he was coming back to save me. With his nod i plunged the scalpel into his heart and watched as he vaporized into lightning and ash. The doctors the next day found Raiden gone, and never knew of my freeing him. A few weeks later the raping began. The guards said the only way to cure a homosexual was to rape it out of them. So for five years i endured the raping and after each time i vowed that i would find Raiden somehow and make him pay for breaking his promise to me. Then i tricked them all by saying that i was cured of my disease. Freed from my torment i moved to New York and now we are back full circle.

Now six and a half years later i had finally found a possible lead on the whereabouts of Raiden. Somewhere located in and around Nepal Raiden lurked. Reports of a mysterious man in linens always appearing during thunderstorms. Walking outside and getting struck by lightning. Legends also had me looking at the Temple of the Order of Light. Someone there had to know of Raiden as they all worshipped and chose once a generation a champion to compete in a contest. My destinations set, i planned how to confront Raiden if i found him. Call him a liar and make him apologize, to plain. Have him answer for his treachery and beg for forgiveness, to easy. No i was going to make him suffer like i had. For five years waiting for him to return for me. I went online and purchased my plane ticket and set in motion my plan.

The next week, i found myself boarding a plane destined for Nepal. My first stop would be The Order of Light. The monks there i hoped would be able to help me in my quest for Raiden. The flight was long but i had the time. As we boarded the plane the Captain came on the pa system and informed us of a storm that was reported to hit Nepal around the time of our arrival. Raiden. As we flew towards Nepal i dreamt of Raiden. His chiseled body underneath my hands before i plunged that scalpel into his heart. His muscular features, and his strong jaw and handsome face disappearing before my eyes. I woke with a jolt as the plane hit turbulence. blinking the sleep and body of Raiden from my eyes the pa system came on.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is your Captain speaking, we are experience some turbulence from a severe thunderstorm over Nepal International. Please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened as we begin our final approach, and welcome to Nepal."

After the 30 minutes of waiting to get to the gate and getting off the plane i made straight for the nearest taxi.

"Temple of The Order of Light please." i told the cab driver totally ignoring that he might not speak English, but should know those words. He nodded at me and began to drive away from the airport. i watched as the mountains and trees and snow flew by. The thunderstorm in the distance and the snow ahead gave the atmosphere a charged feeling. Raiden was here, somewhere. After about two hours of driving we arrived at the Temple and i gave the driver the money already done up for him. i stepped out and looked around as the cold from the snow caressed my cheeks. With my bags in hand i began my walk towards the main building of the temple.

walking down the stone path i found monks praying and walking around, giving me glances and staring at me. Until one man came up to me. He had long black hair and was not wearing a shirt. How he was not cold i did not know but i was intrigued.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Order of Light. I am Liu Kang. May i help you with something sir?"

i smiled at him and found my voice the next second. "I am looking for a man, goes by the name of Raiden. I was hoping i could speak to someone here at the temple who could help me to find him."

Liu Kang opened his mouth to begin to speak but a voice came from behind him.

"Liu, please have a room prepared for our visitor. I'm sure he'd like to get out of the cold. Mr. Masterson please rest for the day I'm sure your are weary from your long flight. Tomorrow we shall talk about why you have come." My jaw dropped as the old monk turned and walked back down the stone path. Liu Kang looked after the monk and turned to me.

"So Mr. Masterson do you have a first name?" he asked.

"Carmichael." I said simply. He looked at me and began to walk away. i followed him until we came upon a room in one of the side temples.

"Please rest, and the Grand Monk will see you tomorrow." Liu looked at me once more with questions in his eyes and disappeared down the hall. I turned to the room and found a bed and hot tea waiting for me. with a view of Mt. Everest in the distance. I sighed, placed my bags at the foot of the bed, retrieved my tea and looked out at the mountain. That night after dinner, i returned to my room to find more hot tea. This time instead of looking out of the window i ventured around the temple grounds, things had changed a bit from earlier. Monks were still walking around but praying and in the distance a thunderstorm was brewing. As i walked i found my mind wandering to Raiden and the thought of not being able to find him.

Perhaps i was crazy and was on a useless quest. Voices in the distance drew me out of my wondering and i listened from behind a pillar as Liu Kang's voice from earlier and the Old Monk conversed.

"Grandfather. Why is this American looking for Lord Raiden? what does he want with the Thunder God?" Liu asked.

"It seems," Liu's grandfather spoke. "As if the Lord Raiden has given offense to this Carmichael. The Lord Raiden once spoke of a man who had helped him a few years ago, who helped him escape a hospital and attend the Tournament. Lord Raiden told me that he had made a promise to this man and broke it."

Liu interrupted, "Lies, the Lord Raiden could not have made an offense of breaking a promise. He is a God, Earthrealms mightiest protector. Such an offense is beyond him" I thought for a second as i processed this information. So they knew Raiden, and i was sure that i was going to get help. I listened again.

"Tomorrow, i will speak with Carmichael and find out what he wants with the Lord Raiden. No matter what this man is going to lead to something on the Horizon. I fear, that a storm is brewing that will lead to either death or redemption." The old monk paused, "Good night Liu. and rest well."

"Good Night grandfather." Liu replied and i heard their steps disappear in the distance. As i came out behind my hiding place and walked to where they were, i looked through the now rain turned snow and saw only one pair of footprints.

I turned to the wall where candles flickered and there a symbol was carved into the wall. A dragon framed by a circle. Strange to think that i was so far from home and the possibility of finding Raiden was closer than ever.

"What, Mr. Carmichael. Do you want with the Thunder God?"

Chapter 2

I turned to the voice behind me. The Old Monk, Liu's grandfather was staring at me. i thought for a second at what i wanted to say. "My search for Raiden has led me here. I have searched for over a year and a half, how do i find him?" i asked the anger slowly slipping out. The Old Monk raised his hand and motioned for me to follow him. i walked behind him for over half an hour down halls and corridors until we came upon a open room. The chill of the snow hung in the air as the heat from braziers warmed the pillars of stone. in the center another Dragon bound in a circle was raised from the floor. Stairs ascended up through the ceiling.

"What is this place?" i asked. Liu's grandfather turned to look at me. he motioned for me to sit on the pillows gathered by the nearest flame and offered me tea. I took the warm mug in hand and drank as he sat and sipped from his mug.

"This is the Shrine of the Elder Stairs. Located at the top of these stairs is a Temple built to house great and powerful beings. The Elder Gods. It is their temple which we pray to. Tell me Carmichael do you know where we are?" he asked. I thought for a second and looked between the pillars towards the lights in the distance. it couldn't be.

"How did we get to the base of Mount Everest? What is going on Old Monk?" I demanded to know. Many questions and theories swam around in my head. but one made its way forward. How?  
as if answering my question The monk spoke. "These stairs are ancient and magical to say the least. Walking up them takes no time. a shorter distance than the climb in which you were going to attempt. The climb that would have taken your life and with it your silly revenge against the Thunder God." I looked at the frail man with even more questions, and no answers.

"You coming here was foretold a long time ago, Mr. Carmichael. The Thunder Gods broken promise has set in motion events that will change all the realms for all time. Here." The Monk reached towards the table of candles nearby and presented me with something wrapped in cloth. "This medallion will grant you an audience with the Elder Gods. You may ask three questions, but no more. You will be the first to venture to their temple who was not chosen for the tournament. From there i know not of where your path leads but i know that it is coming to a head. be wise, for in the presence of the Elder Gods no man can lie. "

i unwrapped the cloth and found the same symbol of the raised Dias in the center of the room. "Mortal Kombat is more than a Tournament Mr. Carmichael. it is a means to put an end to feuds and problems that people, realms have with one another. Good Luck and be safe." i looked around and found myself alone. The room was quiet all except for the slight breeze and the crackle of the fires burning in the braziers. Three questions, three answers. All possible in helping me find Raiden. and they all were waiting for me up the stairs that led to the top of Everest.

i Stared at the stairs for a moment, my heart beginning to beat faster. All or nothing i thought to myself, revenge against Raiden for breaking his promise i reminded myself. I climbed onto the Dias and began to walk up the stairs. the air in the corridor of the staircase was cold and warm and radiated power. A sign that let me know what i was walking towards. The Elder Gods had answers for questions i seeked. They were going to help me locate and tell me how to defeat Raiden. The air became thin for a while. letting me know that i was much farther up than if i had climbed.

Soon light came into view at the top of the stairs. Braziers burned white hot as the huge open room came alight with flame. in the center of the room was the Dragon symbol i had been seeing. i walked to the center and knelt, with the medallion in full view. I waited for a few minutes and right when i got ready to leave for feeling stupid a voice came from thin air.

"Welcome Carmichael Masterson to the Temple of the Elder Gods. Three questions you may ask of us, no more than that. All answers will be true. Speak and be answered."

i looked around and witnessed as air, fire , water and earth all formed into dragons. what mysticism i had ventured into was becoming more intriguing by the passing hour. I asked, "My first question is, Raiden. where can i find him?"

The fire Dragon spoke in a deep male voice, "You already know that answer. Where storms are greatest and electricity thrives. Your next question."

"My second question is was it a coincidence that Raiden and i were in the same Hospital together?" I looked at the fire dragon expecting him to answer but he remained silent. The sound of water sloshing drew my attention to the water dragon who spoke in a serine feminine voice. "No it was not, your meeting was foretold from millennia ago. You were destined to free Raiden and to have your heart broken by him." She looked at me with knowing eyes and i pondered my last question with tears in my eyes.

"My last question is, Raiden broke my heart. I want my vengeance. How do i achieve my goal? How can i kill him?"

The earth dragon came real close to my face. The scent of snow and fresh dirt enveloped me. "Two you have spoke and for your kindness we shall answer both. To kill Raiden takes weapons of immense power, or the turning of Raiden from God to Mortal. To achieve your goal. You must do it in the oldest of ways." He drew back then and they all spoke together with a mighty roar.

"IN MORTAL KOMBAT!"

The next thing i knew i was in my bed back at the Temple of the Order of Light. I sat up and was greeted by the old monk. He smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of my bed. "So," he spoke "I take it you have your answers to the questions you seek."  
I nodded and looked around me. "Raiden is Earth Realms protector Carmichael, he has successfully guided warriors who won a Mortal Kombat Tournament and saved Earth from Outworlds forces. You will fight along the way others who will try to use you to gain the upper hand on Earth. Do not be fooled by their appearance." He stood and walked to the door.

"Good luck Mr. Masterson, may the Elder Gods protect you and guide you." He disappeared from the door and i was left Alone.


End file.
